Five Nights of Insanity Rewrite
by The Time Lord32
Summary: This is a complete rewrite of FNoI. The new security guard, Brendan Morgan, has gone through a lot over the years, and everything is based around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. No matter what he tries to do, he can't escape the grasp of the Pizzeria. But, can his new friends help him get rid of this? And, will he find love? Find out in this new story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five Nights of Insanity Rewrite

 **Fore note: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, which is owned by Scott Cawthon. I only own the plot and my OC.**

My car came to a screeching halt inside the parking lot for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, "a magical place for kids and grownups alike". More like hell than anything else.

I checked my watch, it reading 11:57. I was a bit later than I wanted to be, but I was stuck up on the internet trying to see what the fuss is about with this place. And, I was thinking about my interview that I had earlier. Ms. Fazbear, the owner of the place, wanted me to start tonight, and it really wasn't an interview, more of a "walk in and get the job" type of feel. Actually, that's exactly how it was. I was the only person to go into the "brand new" Fazbear's looking to be hired as the night watchmen. Guess that's another reason that I was on the internet for so long, had an uneasy feeling about this job.

I had gotten to the door, not watching where I was going, and I ran into the door. Funny, right? Maybe to you, but to me, well, it hurt like I had been stung by a bee. I grabbed my keys off of my belt that I needed to hold these pants up that are too big for me. Yea, they're part of my uniform, but it's not even brand new. Someone by the name of Fritz Smith had this suit on before me, and they were quite chubby, or I'm just getting skinnier and skinnier by the day. I unlocked the door and headed inside, the blackness consuming everything. I actually felt scared. I thought that someone would've left some kind of light on for me, but I'm in the darkness, utterly alone… Then again, that sounds like my life.

I grab my flashlight from the bag that I had hanging off of my back, it being slightly heavy since I'm bringing stuff to keep me busy. I turned it on, and was met with the one and only party room, or the Dining Room as they liked to call it. I walked on, looking for the thing that was supposed to be my office. I only got a small chance to look at it today, but with so many kids, they didn't want the risk of one following me and getting hurt. Yea, because that was the reason behind that….

I walked closer to the stage, the animatronics getting closer in my view. I always thought these things were scary, well, except Foxy. Foxy is one of the reasons why I came back to this place. That and my friends loved this place, so it was one of the areas I went to as a kid for birthday parties. Never understood the reason behind anything in this place.

Steering clear of the stage, I walked down to the end of the halls, wondering what ever happened to Foxy the Pirate. I smiled slightly, remembering the days that I was his "first matey", as he called it. I considered it a friendship that would last forever. My smile slowly disappears to the thought of me still being friends with a gigantic robotic fox. I would look crazy. Both to myself and others around me. Maybe taking this job was a bad idea in the first place.

While entering my office, I took a look at my watch, it reading 12:13. I overshot my mark, but… who cares. I sat down and, sitting in front of me, was an older looking laptop, probably used at the second location that was deemed to shut down all those years ago. I can't remember when it was first put into use, but it was back in…. 1987, I think? I could be wrong, but, like I said earlier, who cares.

I jumped slightly when the sound of the phone ringing fills the small office. I went and picked it up, saying, "Hello, but Freddy's is…" I was cut off from the guy on the other side of the phone.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" I sat back, the guard before me just wants to tell me the rules behind the establishment. They're probably boring, but, I'll listen to be nice to the guard. He went through all this trouble just to do this.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy come to life." I laugh, hearing that cheesy motto again. I start to feel happy that this guard did this. Maybe he'll tell jokes.

"'Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced…'" Wait, what the hell did he just say?! I literally fall out of my seat, my ass hitting the floor and I moan in pain, but it's shorted lived as the guy on the phone keeps talking.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night, too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." Bitch, I'm not promising anything if it's that bad to work here at night! Then it hits me, that's why nobody wanted to try and get the job. My green eyes are filled with something that I haven't felt in a long time: Fear.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh…. Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too. But then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah. I-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" I start to shake, bad memories that I had pushed down for years come back to the surface as the guy said 'Bite of '87'.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk you have as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." I'm literally shaking by now. All of this information, and, yet, this guy's still going. One thought is pressed into my head here and now: This defiantly isn't worth $120.00 a week. Not even a $1,000,000 could get me to work back here again, now that I know this information.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night!" The call ends there. I let out a small whine of sadness once I realize how much shit I was in. I quickly grabbed the laptop and opened it.

In the top right hand corner, I see the time and day. "2 AM on Night 1… Maybe I should just quit after tomorrow. Rather live until I am 90 years then at the age of 23." I say to myself, me running my hands through my brown hair, a habit that I never broke, due to me liking it.

In the bottom left corner, it had the power meter. I know understood why there wasn't any lights on in this place, they couldn't afford it. That didn't help with my nerves at all, though. If anything, it made them worse.

Seeing the map layout of the pizza place, I click on them all, leaving the show stage for last. Maybe this was all some sick prank and I was just being paranoid for nothing. Yea, maybe. Then again, Brendan Morgan is always paranoid.

I ran by a thing called Pirate's Cove, with purple curtains and an out of order sign sitting in the front. I shutter, thinking of what was behind those curtains was probably out to get me as well. Finally, I came to the show stage, and what I saw shocked me to the bones…

Bonnie was gone…

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I'm terribly sorry if this wasn't any better than the last story's first chapter, but, don't worry, it will get better. Hopefully.**

 **So, you guys, I want to ask you of a favor. I want to know what you want to see in this story, from any song you like, FNaF or not, to an OC of yours. Yes, Snowy will still be in this story, I just don't know when he will be introduced. I will somehow work my thoughts around it and add it in. Promise.**

 **Finally, do you want Bonnie to be a male this time around? I know, it's gonna be a bit hard trying to make him into a guy for this story, but, if you want it, sure, I'll do it.**

 **Thanks guys for reading this, and, as always, I will see you… Next time. BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Five Nights of Insanity Rewrite

I literally ran through all of the cameras, trying to find Bonnie. I never found it. What? They're animatronics, they don't have genders, right?

Anyway, I was sweating up a storm, and the time hasn't even hit 4 AM yet! I was super scared and was ready to run out of the doors towards my car and making my way to my house. My safe, safe house…

I was ripped from my thoughts as I heard large footsteps, unmarketably loud for human feet, so I did the only thing that I thought was needed: I turned on the light. And, standing there, was Bonnie, smiling and ready to come walking in. I screamed and slammed my hand down on the door button, making it hard for that damn rabbit to come walking in here. I turned off the light, and waited, and waited, but it didn't leave. I growled lightly to myself, all the while I was asking myself why I had to take this job. I open the laptop and go back to the show stage. Chica was gone as well.

"What the hell?! Why is this happening to me?!" I screamed, hoping to be heard by someone outside of the building. Then they could call the cops and take me to an insane hospital. Anywhere but here is better and fine by me, even if I would be in a FREAKING STRAIGHT JACKET! I sigh and rub my eyes, hoping that this was all a dream and I was at home, in my bed, and that Freddy Fazbear's burned down the night I got my job.

At around 5, I had finally given up, mostly because I was using way too much power, and that Bonnie and Chica were on the other side of the building. I was left to 25%, and, if I did my math right, I could survive until 6 and just make it home to nothing, but I would be alive, so that's a plus…

I flipped open the laptop for the hell of it and ran through all of the cameras, stopping at Pirate's Cove and freezing up…

No one was inside.

I started to hyperventilate, when I heard it. The rushing of footsteps in the West Hall, heading towards me. I was too frozen to move, so a red, animatronic fox came barreling into the room, screaming at the top of its, well, "lungs". I grabbed my ears and fell out of the chair, slightly whimpering and trying not to cry, muttering things like, "This is it…. The day I die…" and, "Why now, God?! WHY?!". I let the tears flow then. Slowly they came flowing out, then faster. I wasn't ready to die.

When I finally calmed down, I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me. I laid flat on my stomach and look towards my left shoulder: Foxy was there. I let out a blood curtling scream, barging up and towards the door, running as fast as I could. I checked my watch: 5:30.

"Damnit…. Time why do…. You have to move so slow?!" I ask myself, taking deep breaths since I hadn't ran in years, and my body was not used to it. Not caring for the time, I started to run for the Main Doors, taking off like a bullet, until I was tackled. Two furry hands, red furry hands mind you, were wrapped around me. I was struggling to get out of them. Then, they let go, but grabbed my legs faster than I could get up and run. I screamed and kicked to get out of its grip, crying for help.

When the thing finally let go of me, we were back in the office. I got up to run, but it was faster than me, shutting the door to the East Hall first, then to the West Hall. I was genially scared at the moment, mostly because I was stuck in a room with a murderous robot from hell. And, he was my childhood friend/hero.

"Now, why would you do that?" I hear. I look up, and see Foxy all pissed at me. "You could've gotten yourself hurt, or worse. So, why run into the room with them?" I just blink. He seems to get pissed and ticked off even more. "Well?!"

I can only push out what was supposed to be words, but actually came out as just weird noises, like moans and groans. Foxy shakes his head. I look down and around me, trying to find something to defend myself with. I came across the office chair, but that was too obvious.

"Hello?!" I hear, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shake my head, looking at him. Wait, was he genially worried?

"W-what?" I manage to stutter out. He raises an eyebrow. I look down at my watch. 5:59. I sigh out of relief, when the place goes dark. The doors shoot up, making me jump. I looked into the hall, seeing Chica walking away.

"This conversation is not over…." Is all Foxy says before walking out. What does that mean? An alarm goes off in the building, making me jump and run. Forgetting my stuff and my keys, I run towards the door, and grab the handle. It wouldn't budge. I start to panic, when I remember my keys. I look towards the stage, seeing that the 3 of those devils were watching me. I run down the hall towards the main office, the lights coming back on. I grabbed my keys, my little crown banging on my key ring. I smile, remembering that day. I shake my head, pushing those memories out of my head. I grabbed my bag and take it slow towards the door.

* * *

Once infront of the door, I look back inside, seeing that the 3 on the stage, were still watching me, and a pair of eyes were watching me from inside Pirate's Cove, seemingly glaring at me. I flick them all the middle finger, as well as saying, "Go to hell, and rot in your own God damn suits!" I grabbed the door and the door key. I unlocked it and swung it open, making a beeline for my car. I slid on and over the hood, landing on my hands and knees and jump into the open window of my car. Firing her up, I put her into gear and punched it, the sound of my tires screeching against the concrete beneath me.

I opened the door to my house, walking to the couch and collapsing. I start to fall asleep, the adrenaline starting to wear off, but two thoughts registered inside my head: Why did Foxy sound like he was worried? And…

Where was his pirate accent…?

 **A/N: Hey guys, so uh, how was it? Good? Maybeh... Who knows...**

 **Prop points if you get the reference with the crown thing.**

 **Now, to the person that left me a review. I thank you that you love my story, but the link you left me doesn't work. At, least on my phone, I haven't been able to do it on my computer, mostly because I have been extremely busy with YouTube and school. (Yes, I do YouTube, no I will not tell you what it is, mostly because not everyone'll like it, so... yea...) I want you guys to understand that I have a lot on my plate, from school to trying to stay with touch with my friends, and even that is proving to be difficult, so, please be patient. Thanks guys, and I'm sorry if it takes longer for me to post these chapters.**

 **Thanks guys, and I will see you... Next time. BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean I can't quit?!" I nearly scream. The person on the other end of the phone only laughs.

 _"Mr. Morgan, did you even read the contract you signed? You have to work at least a full week before quitting, or deciding to stay."_ Ms. Fazbear states. I rub my tired eyes. Right, you guys don't know.

I did get sleep last night, but very little of it. I had too many questions on my mind at the time, and some nightmares of me being chased down by Foxy and him killing me, so I called it quits with the whole sleep thing. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to remember much about last night, and not much had come up, at least with answers.

"How much do you want?" I ask her. It's silent on the other end of the line for a good 4 to 5 minutes.

 _"Excuse me?"_ She asks. I swallow in fear. _"You do not bribe me, so listen up, you are going there tonight and that is final!"_ I only grumble a few non-words, but she gets it. _"Good, now I will see you tonight, Mr. Morgan!"_ She hangs up after that, and all I can do is just stand there. Closing my phone, I started to walk to my bedroom, to start getting ready. No, not for work. That's not for another 9 hours, but, actually, to Freddy's.

* * *

After getting ready and driving here, I walked through the doors and into the Dining Room. Children ran around in circles, loving everything about this place. I grimace at the smell that lingers in the air: burnt pizza. Ugh, and they say this place is a kids' restaurant.

Starting to walk into the place, I had started to notice how the place actually is. Compared to the last restaurant, this place was relatively small, making it harder to run around in and hide. (Found that out the hard way last night.) Stars hung from the ceiling, giving the impression of some "magical land" was inside this building, but, really, my two year old nephew could make better stars than that. They look like they were made by someone who didn't major in art. I say this because some of the stars are off and lopsided, making it have this cheesy feeling, but the kids didn't care. They were in a faraway land inside Freddy's, not knowing the horrors that I have to ensure after hours inside this hell hole.

Taking a seat, I looked around the place some more, seeing that there was at least three guards on duty. 'I shake my head. Still are recovering from that, huh?', is all I can think. I was shaken out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello sir, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! May I take your order?" A girl asks. She looks no older than 15 years of age, and doesn't look happy to be working here. I feel sympathetic, probably because I was the same way when I first started working. My parents made me get a job, and that's usually how it works in the world today.

"I'll just take a soda, please?" I tell her, smiling. She doesn't smile back, only jots down something quickly and hands me a piece of paper.

"On its way, sir." She winks at me as she walks away. I looked down at the piece of paper, reading what she wrote: 'Come to my place if you want a little fun.' She wrote down her address and her number. Really? Is this how the next generation is? If so, then we are all fucked… Someone save me a spot in hell….

She came back moments later with my drink and hands it to me. She finally smiles and I just smile back, a little. Hey, as awkward the situation is, I don't want to come across as rude. She also sits down next to me, making me feel uncomfortable. I just keep drinking my soda, trying to forget that she is just sitting there, staring at me. I look towards Pirate's Cove, and remember why I came here in the first place.

After about 10 minutes, she gets up and leaves, while I do the same. Leaving a tip, I got up and made my way towards the Cove, hoping no one would notice me. Luckily, no one did.

Once in front of the curtains, I hesitated. What if Foxy lunges at me and tries to finish the job? Or, what if there is a suit in there, waiting for me because he knew that I was going to come by today? I push both thoughts out of my head, both seemingly insane and crazy, but, you never know.

Grabbing one of the curtains, I pulled back far enough for me to get inside. Almost jumping through them, I was greeted with a small stage, with various props from when Foxy was very much active, during the day of course. To the right of me was a small ship, probably for when Foxy had done pirate battles… He did do those, right? I shake my head, focusing on the mission at hand. Grabbing my flashlight from off my belt, I turned it on and was greeted to, none other: Foxy's face. I have to hold back a scream, but I notice that he wasn't active at the time. I sigh in relief, and start to walk aimlessly. I darted back and forth, expecting something from the dark to jump out and kill me, but nothing did.

After about 15 minutes of just walking around, I heard the curtains open up. Quickly turning off my flashlight and darting behind a column, I hid. I could hear footsteps come up to me, and then walk off, like they didn't know I was here. Gathering my strength, I, quietly, made it to the curtains, and got through them. Quickly walking over to the register to pay, I could hear the curtains open up from the front. At first, I thought it was Foxy, until…

"Hey there boy and girls, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm your host, Freddy Fazbear!" I look towards the stage to see the other three standing there, trying to entertain the crowds of children. The younger ones were excited to see Freddy and the Band, but the adults weren't. Most kept their children close to them, saying that the animatronics were evil. I didn't blame them, those things are creepy and evil.

While paying, I didn't really listen to the voices, but I kept watching them from the corner of my eye. Pulling out my Night Guard badge, I could hear the guitarist, Bonnie the Bunny, falter for a minute before continuing. I look towards the stage, seeing that all three animatronics were watching me. Quickly grabbing my receipt, I moved across the room to the other wall, and they followed my movements. Getting a bad vibe from this, I turned around and walked away, towards the door.

* * *

The time is 11:50, and, once again, I was standing right outside the doors to hell itself. My purple uniform glistened in the moonlight, which would give me away as being really crazy and stuff to other people. And, maybe I am. Maybe I am crazy and stuff for taking this job, and, once again, be standing right outside the doors to my doom. I run my hands through my hair, once again doing the habit. I was nervous. About, you may ask. Well, I'm nervous that imam die, duh.

Unlocking the door, I stepped inside. It was just as bad as the day before, terrifying and dark. Pitch black even. I walk down the hall to my office, this time carrying a weapon: A bat. Tonight, if I were to be cornered by these… things, I would be able to protect myself. And, maybe even live through the night.

Sitting in the office chair, I grabbed the laptop, hoping for a call from… Wait, what was his name? I jumped lightly when the phone rang, me slightly swearing to myself and grabbing the phone, listening to the words of wisdom the phone guy has to say. Hey, that's a great name, Phone Guy. I'm going to keep that as his nickname.

 _"Uhh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"_ Flipping open the laptop, I started to flip through all of the cameras, seeing that Bonnie and Chica were gone, and Foxy was looking out of his Cove.

 _"Uh… Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_ I nod my head, checking the left door light: no one.

 _"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So, i-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react… Uh, not that you would be in any danger, or course. I'm not implying that."_ I laugh lightly at that, finding it funny that he is recording these messages for me, and then he goes and says something like that? Ok, wow.

 _"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate's Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched, I don't know…"_ He pauses for a minute, before continuing. _"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_ It ends there, making a beeping sound. I flipped to Pirate's Cove, and saw that Foxy was gone. Closing the left door, I smiled a little. I stopped smiling. Maybe I am going insane….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The time now is 4 AM, and the animatronics have given up on trying to get me, really just wandering around now. Well, except Foxy, he's been in Pirate's Cove the whole time, and I don't know what to say about it. I mean, he did run about 5 times tonight, putting my power level at about 45%, but, without having to check the cameras and closing the doors, I've been perfectly fine. But, there is a downside to this all: I'm exteremly bored. My first night here, there was something to do, which was survive from the murderous sycophants that were children's playthings. Now, with them being the way they are, I can't help but feel... Bored. Of course, it was only one night, but I really had my mind set on trying to survive. Oh well, ya live and ya learn. (although, I am happy that I'm living...) Then, I heard it: the sound of something crashing outside my right door, and the cry of a child. I get up, hesitantly going to the door. The sound of the child is louder, and I can hear it a lot better as I got closer. It sounded no more than 6 years of age, and sounded scared. Me being the nice person I am, I have to check up on the child.

I peeked my head outside of the door, looking both ways. Turning on the light, I didn't see a child, nor did I hear one, either. It was quiet in the hall, except for the pots and pans that were banging around in the kitchen. (I found out earlier that that was Chica, who was doing... Whatever it is she does in there, because the camera is dead.) I walked back into the office and taking a seat. I was in complete silence once again, making it feel really uncomfortable for me. But, there was no way in hell that I was taking one step outside of this office.

After about 15 minutes of doing nothing but staring at the 'Celebrate;' poster, in which I found out the nose squeaks, which I love, I heard something from the left hall. This wasn't a child, but the sounds of footsteps, which were hitting the floor at such a rapid pace they couldn't belong to a human, and I know only one other thing in this building that runs: Foxy! I quickly jump up and run for the door, hoping that I make it in time, but, with my luck, I didn't. Foxy came barreling in, just as surprised that he got in as I was, before crashing into the other wall. I slightly snicker before taking this opportunity to start running.

The hall was extremely dark, making it hard to run. I kept having thoughts of tripping and falling on my ass, making it hurt and not able to run and get away from the things that want me dead. My feet were keeping up with me pretty well while running, which never happens to me. I look over my shoulder to find that Foxy was running, and was hot on my tail.

Once out of the hallway and into the main dining hall, I made a bee line for the door, grabbing my keys from my pocket. I had gotten to the door, and started to unlock it, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Freaking my shit, I dropped my keys and ran in any direction that was away from Foxy. I was looking behind me, before I ran into something and falling on my ass. I start to rub it, and look up, seeing Bonnie himself. I screamed and Bonnie just started to lean down. I started to shake and shiver, fear taking over my body.

I feel another arm wrap around me, and start to pull me backwards. I start to kick, begging for mercy and screaming as loud as I could. Bonnie then comes up and picks me up. I scream louder, but a red, furry hand goes over my mouth. I look over and see Foxy. Wait... If Foxy is there, then who is carrying me? I look up and see Chica. Oh fucking great, just fucking great! All of them are here! Let's... Let's just send out invitations to FUCKING FREDDY FAZBEAR! I MEAN FUCKING SERIOUSLY!

I hadn't even noticed but, I had closed my eyes. I felt all of them let go of me, and footsteps down the hall. I opened one eye, to see that I was back in the office. I sighed a sigh of relief, starting to smile that I somehow survived... Wait, how had I survived?

"Good, you're back up!" I hear someone behind me say. I stop smiling instantly, and turn around in a flash. Standing there was none other than Foxy the Pirate. I quickly tried to make a run towards the door, but Foxy was faster. He made their first and closed the left, then the right door. I checked my wristwatch: 5:40. I looked up, and he was smiling.

"I want to apologize for the other night. I was rude and came across as some asshole." he says. He stuck his hand out, still smiling. "The name is Foxy the Pirate! And you are...?" I start to studder, not able to grasp the fact that I can't make words. I look down to his hook hand, seeing the ground start to spin. He started to notice my weird behavior, because he wrapped an arm around me. I lost all feeling in my legs, and started to fall towards the floor, the world becoming dark and loosing my hearing... But, the last thing I remember was that Foxy had grabbed me before fainting.

 **A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? I'm sorry this wasn't as good, but today i had to so stuff with my dad, and im, like, extremely sore, so i cant type for very long! But, i want to say that imma put out a update on October 31, 2015. (AKA This Saturday, or Halloween for those following along at home!) So, imma go and go rest since i really do hurt, and my mind is basically shutting down for the night because ive been sitting here for at least 5 hours on this fucking computer and my back is starting to hurt even more than it did earlier! So, thank you for reading this story... Fuck im too tired to remember my own exitro...**

 **FUCK IT! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE! *lays down on my back, moaning in pain***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The weird feeling of hands around my waist was the first thing I remember when I woke up. I then quickly shot up, remembering what happened before I fainted: Foxy, me running for my life, and so many other things (some I'm not proud of), that I thought I had buried deep within my mind. I look around me, not seeing anything but darkness. My first thought was, "Am I dead?"

"No, you're not..." I freeze when I hear that voice. Once again, I look behind me and see Foxy... With his hands around my waist. I slightly blush.

"W-what's with the hands, and how can you read my thoughts?" I ask him. He just looks at me, while smiling.

"First off, you said your thoughts out loud, and second, you were shivering, so I did this for warmth." he answers. I look at him dumbfounded, when I finally realize that I'm shivering.

"I...I didn't even notice how cold it is in here..." I then look at him. "Wait, where is here?"

"Pirate's Cove. You didn't wake up when your shift ended, so I took you in. Bonnie wanted to take you under his wing, but, like Freddy said, he has to preform for the kiddies." he answers me, never breaking that smile. I slightly shudder under that smile, thinking of all of the horrible things he could be thinking about. Stuffing me into a suit, killing me, keeping me hostage... Then again, maybe that last one isn't such a bad idea. I mentally slap myself.

'Stop thinking like that!' I mentally tell myself. "So, uh, what time is it?"

"11:45 AM." he looks down at me, him being taller than me... "Although, why leave? I can keep you company..." He slowly moves his hand down my chest. I jump up quickly.

"No, I'm good, thanks for the offer though..." I grab my things and start to head out of the Cove, taking one last, good look at Foxy. He was my childhood hero for a long time, then... Well,, I learned the truth. He only wants me dead...

On my way to the door, I was stopped by my boss, Mr. Fazbear. He explained that he thought that I had... "disappeared" or went home early. He talked for nearly an hour, before he let me off the hook. I made a beeline for the door, hoping to get home as fast as I can. Traffic was bad, of course, so I didn't get home until, like, 2:00ish. Due to this, I didn't get into my bed until 2:39.

* * *

I arrived shortly after 11 PM (What? I overslept!) and, now, I'm just sitting in my office, waiting for everything to start, but, my boss is still here, so I don't think they'll do anything as long as he is here. Hopefully...

I grabbed my tablet, looking through them, loving the fact that my battery didn't run down just yet. I saw that the 3 were still on the stage, but, Foxy was poking his head through the curtains, giving me that same smile as before. I shuddered, looking at it still gave me the creeps.

I heard a knock on my right windows. I look up, seeing my boss standing there.

"Hey there sir. What's up?" I asked him. He just looked at me, smiling a little.

"I just wanted to say that, with us getting a little bit more business than normal, especially since the original pizzaria, I can pay you a bit more. You'll be earning.." He pulled out a piece of crumbled paper, trying as fast as he could to get it as flat as he could. "$120.50. It ain't much, but it's better than 100.50, right? Hehe..." He looked down upon me, smiling a little, then he tipped his invisible hat and walks off. I just shake my head, checking my watch, it reading 12:15.

"Another night, another hell..." I tell myself, pulling up the cameras and holding my breath, seeing that Foxy was out of his Cove, getting ready to run...

 **A/N: Hey guys, how is it going? Everyone good? Good, anyway so this has been awhile, and I'm sorry for that, but how about we just talk...**

 **If you haven't heard, a good friend of mine has given his rights to his stories, which is a huge honor! Thank you KateLoverrrrrrrr!**

 ***whispering***

 **What's that? Not that many r's? Oh shoot... Sorry! But, yea, I will be taking his stories and starting them over. If you want to read them, just look up KateLover, and those are the stories I'm getting. And, I know KateLover, I never gave you the credit you deserved, and I'm sorry for that, really I am... And, so, to make it up to you, I will try to keep the stories as close as I can to the originals, with minor changes, just some stuff of my own mind.**

 **So, yea, thank you so much for reading, and I will see you... Next time... BYE BYE!**


End file.
